


The Lion's Tears

by DaughteroftheMist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He's an ass, Protective Hyungs, original manager character, protective dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheMist/pseuds/DaughteroftheMist
Summary: Mark has a secret that he's desperately tried to keep hidden in fear that his hyungs and donsaengs would be hurt if he told. But a secret kept in the dark will always find a way into the light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post on the archive and I have to say I am so nervous! But I do hope you like my story and forgive me for any errors I make. I don't know how long this might be. 
> 
> Warnings for physical and mental and emotional abuse

Mark hissed at the pain when he applied the ointment to the massive bruise encompassing his left eye. Junyong had no mercy on him at that morning's "betterment session." That had become a regular occurrence ever since the new manager had joined SM. The man had appeared nice and friendly at first but a couple of weeks after he joined, he became nasty. And Mark was his chosen target. 

He began insulting Mark, questioning his talents, wondering how he had even gotten into SM. He constantly put him down. Talentless loser, pathetic, . The names went on. He never called him anything in front of his hyungs though. He always waited to "scold" Mark in private or to grasp his neck and whisper his scathing words in his ear.

Mark applied more ointment to his other bruises. The hitting began not to long ago. Junyong had called Mark back before he could leave with the Dreamies. Mark remembered inwardly cursing. He knew what to expect, or he did at the time. After Mark had sent the rest of the Dreams off, Junyong had pounced. Mark had stumbled during practice. That was what had warranted this attack. But this particular day Mark had been exhausted. He had snapped back at Junyong. And Junyong, he didn't like that.

The next thing Mark remembered was the taste of iron in his mouth. His manager had just punched him. Junyong had yanked him closer. He remembers his breath on his face. Remembers the snarl of "disrespectful brat." Junyong had told him not to be cocky. That he could destroy him easily. He told him not to be ungrateful for his help. But his next words had Mark's blood running cold. 

'If you ever disrespect me again, I'm not sure your precious hyungs would much enjoy unemployment. Or seeing their precious Dreams in the hospital. And it would all be your fault.' Mark had begged then. Begged for his hyungs and Dreamies to be left alone. He wouldn't tell anyone. He would be good. Junyong had smiled at him sweetly and commended him for his words. He had given Mark his handkerchief for his lip and sent him on his way, but not before telling him that he'd be watching him. Mark had never ran so fast in his life.

Mark remembered the concern his members had shown when he turned up at the dorm. He had assured them that everything was okay. That he was okay. Mark began crying as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't okay. He was scared and so, so tired. Tired of fighting. He wanted to tell someone so badly. He didn't realize that his sobs had grown in intensity until a knock sounded at the door and the doorknob began to turn. Mark cursed himself for not locking it.

"Mark hyung?" Mark's eyes widened. It was Donghyuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung, I heard you crying. Are you okay?" Mark watched as the door opened even more and backed up. He stumbled over the bathroom rug and hit the ground with a loud yelp of pain. Donghyuck was Inside the bathroom in an instant. His eyes widened in horror as he took in Mark's bruised state. "Oh my god hyung!" Donghyuck rushed forward to help but froze instantly when Mark violently recoiled and whimpered. " Please...please don't touch me Hyuck. "

Donghyuck was frozen. He watched as Mark struggled to sit up against the wall. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "What...what happened?" Mark didn't answer and didn't look at Donghyuck. That in and of itself was alarming to him. His eyes scanned the bruises covering Mark but the one on his upper bicep made Donghyuck freeze. Now Donghyuck was not stupid. He caught onto thing relatively quick and he was incredibly weary of the new manager.

His apprehension grew everyday as Junyong was in their company. The man was creepy and made Donghyuchk's skin crawl. When Junyong began spending progressively more time with Mark and every time Mark came back acting strange, the pit in Donghyuck's stomach grew. It grew as Mark wore more long sleeved shirts and hoodies even though it was usually really warm. He could see Mark using more makeup on his face. He had wanted to be wrong. God, did he want to be.

But looking at the hand-shaped bruise on the pale skin, his worst fear had just become a reality. His mouth was suddenly very dry. His mouth opened and closed before he formulated an articulate sentence. "Di...did Junyong d...do this?" He couldn't stop himself from stuttering. But Mark's refusal to meet his eyes and his silence told Donghyuck all he needed to know.

"God hyung," Donghyuck gasped. He could feel tears swimming in his eyes as he looked at his hyung. "We....we need to tell the hyungs. " Mark's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "No! No Hyuck we can't tell them!"

Donghyuck was definitely taken aback. "Hyung we have to! He's hurting you! This isn't right!" Donghyuck without a doubt was crying now, hot tears streaming down his face. In any other situation he would make fun of himself for being an ugly crier but he could care less at the moment. His Mark hyung was hurt. He was all that mattered. Mark fervently shook his head. "We can't tell them Hyuck. I..." Mark hesitated. "I'm use to this." Donghyuck immediately frowned. "Just how long has this been happening Mark hyung?" Mark went silent and cursed himself for revealing too much with that choice of words.

"Hyung?" Donghyuck questioned a bit more intensely. He didn't want to get even more upset than he already was. He didn't want to distress Mark any further but he had to know. Mark let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the wall and Donghyuck could see the tears in his eyes. "Since he joined SM." Donghyuck couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You mean to tell me this has been going on ever since Junyong joined the company?", his voice no more than a whisper. Mark closed his eyes and the tears fell down his cheeks. He nodded. "Yeah." , he said hoarsely. Donghyuck could feel his heart break. "Oh hyung."

That had Mark crying instantly which prompted Donghyuck to immediately wrap him in his arms. Mark's head found it's way onto his shoulder. "He..." Mark hiccuped. "He said...said he'd go after you. That...that he'd hurt the hyungs and the r... rest of the Dreamies. G...god the things he said he would do to you if I said anything. And I..." A choked sobbed broke free from Mark's lips and Donghyuck tightened his hold. "I just couldn't let him hurt you. Any of you. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you guys." He pulled back a fraction.

"It's bad now that you know and if Junyong finds out he'll hurt you Hyuck so please...please don't say anything." Donghyuck was torn. He knew he needed to tell someone but having his hyung in his arms so distraught had him wrapping his arms around him again and nodding. Feeling the gesture against his shoulder, Mark gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Hyuckie."

The nickname caused a lurch in Donghyuck's stomach. He knew he just agreed to keep this a secret no matter how much it hurt him, but he never agreed to leave Mark's side. As they embraced on the cold tile floor, Donghyuck made an internal vow to himself that no matter what happened he was not going to let that bastard manager be alone with his hyung ever again.

No way in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Taeyong curiously watched both of 127's maknaes. For the past couple of days, he noticed Donghyuck had become even more touchier with Mark. Hanging off of his back, koala hugging his arms, tucking his head under Mark's chin. But what really got Taeyong's attention was that Mark... didn't complain. Or tell Donghyuck to stop as he usually would.

Taeyong frowned more as he watched the two currently snuggled on the couch watching YouTube videos on Mark's laptop, Donghyuck having a hold on Mark's arm and his head resting on his shoulder. Any other day of the week Taeyong would have called it cute but the pit in his stomach said that there was more to this. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Johnny looking at him with a concerned expression. "You okay Tae? Seemed far away there for a second." Taeyong smiled tiredly and gave Johnny an extra cup of coffee to which the latter took gratefully. He tried to formulate his question.

"Have...have Mark and Donghyuck been acting strange to you?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at the question. "Depends on what you mean by strange." Taeyong ran a hand through his hair. "Donghyuck has been touchy with Mark. Well, touchier than usual but Mark hasn't pushed him away or anything. They're also pretty quiet." Johnny furrowed his brow. "Maybe...he's getting used to the skinship?" He suggested.

Taeyong shook his head and looked at the two youngest members of 127. "Any other day I would say that you're right hyung. But this....this doesn't feel right." Johnny stood up. "You think there's something going on?" Taeyong turned back to look at Johnny. "You can't tell me you haven't seen Mark acting out of sorts lately."

Johnny had. Mark was quiet. Didn't laugh much anymore. He would zone out more as well. Johnny thought of everything else he had seen and could honestly say he understood his leader's worries. He stepped up beside Taeyong. "What do you want to do?" Taeyong turned to him. "Keep an eye on them. That way if anything is wrong we can see for ourselves." Johnny nodded his aquiescence. Taeyong turned back to watch his maknaes. Something was off. He didn't know what but there was something.

 

 

* * *

That afternoon's practice had gone rather well in Mark's opinion. When he and the rest of 127 arrived at the studio, the managers weren't there. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see Kim Junyong waiting at the door. The action didn't go unnoticed by Donghyuck who tightened his grip on Mark's arm. Mark turned to look at his best friend who gave him a small smile. Mark had smiled back. Mark knew that Donghyuck's excessive skinship was a result of the bathroom incident. It just felt too good to have gentle touches grace him instead of hard punches. That's why he never stopped it. 

They had run through the choreography for several tracks and he actually found himself having fun. The bruises didn't ache as bad so he didn't flinch or grimace. He also found himself laughing freely for the first time in awhile. He saw the looks of relief on Taeyong's and Johnny's faces and pondered it for only a fraction of the second before Donghyuck back hugged him. It was fun. But he should have expected it would go to hell.

They had been running through the steps for Regular when the door had opened and in walked several managers. At the rear was Junyong. As soon as Mark saw him, he felt the color drain from his face. His breathing for shallow and his ears began to ring. Vaguely, he could feel himself falling before landing on the studio floor with a harsh smack directly on his bruised side. If he wasn't hurting before he certainly was now as he let out a loud yelp of pain when his body but the floor.

The music immediately stopped and he heard his members running over to him. "Mark are you okay!" "What the hell happened!" "Are you hurt?!" It was all jumbled together in Mark's head as he came back to himself. He felt himself being lifted and propped up against a body. Donghyuck to be specific. He felt hands touch his face and he tensed before realizing that it was Taeyong in front of him and handling him with care. "Mark? Are you okay?" Mark relaxed under Taeyong's hands and nodded. " Y....yeah hyung. I just got a little lightheaded. I'm sorry I ruined practice. " He bowed his head. Donghyuck frowned at that and so did Taeyong. 

"You didn't ruin anything Mark.  You look pretty pale. Maybe you should sit the rest out." Mark's eyes widened. There was No way he was going to sit out with Junyong there. "It 's okay hyung. I can keep going." Before anyone could say anything, another kinder manager stepped forward. "Taeyong is right Mark. Come to think of it all of you look exhausted." He turned to Taeyong. "Why don't you all go home for the day? You deserve it."  

Taeyong smiles gratefully before turning to the members. "Alright guys get your stuff." He turned to Mark. "Can you stand Mark?" Mark nodded. "Yes hyung." He slowly began pushing himself up with Donghyuck aiding him. Donghyuck had completely bracketed himself around Mark acting like a barrier between him and Junyong. 

 "You good hyung?" Donghyuck tilted his head slightly. Mark smiled at the puppy like gesture. "Yeah thanks Hyuckie." Donghyuck grinned. "Let me get my bag and then we can walk out together." Mark nodded and went to do the same. Donghyuck had just finished packing his bag when he had the feeling to turn around.

He saw Junyong standing beside Mark with his hand clasping the back of Mark's neck. Donghyuck could see Junyong sink his nails into Mark's skin and he watched Mark tends up. Before he could think, he was moving.

"Are you ready Mark hyung?" He announced his presence loudly and it was enough to have Junyong move away from Mark and release his hold on his neck. Mark quickly adjusted his hoodie to cover the nail marks already forming. "Y...yeah Hyuck." Donghyuck quickly grabbed Mark's hand and ran out of the room with him , not sparing a glance back.

They ran down the hall and the stairs until they were at the van. The other members didn't say anything when Donghyuck claimed the backseat for him and Mark. Donghyuck was quick to pull his hyung close. He began tenderly running his fingers over the red crescent shaped marks. Mark tensed only a fraction before he relaxed into Donghyuck's hold. He let himself drift off as the van drove them back to the dorm. Donghyuck too allowed himself to close his eyes now that his adrenaline had worn off. 

Both of them were unaware of Taeyong's concerned gaze watching them from the rear view mirror.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just want to thank everyone who has given this fic so much love! I was honestly not expecting this to get this many kudos or comments for that matter. Thank you all :)
> 
> Probably the longest chapter so far and I thought about whether or not I should split it up but if I did, you would be getting vignettes instead of chapters. I hadn't originally planned this as a long story either and I really don't want to drag this out more than necessary because:
> 
> A) I don't want anyone to lose interest by incredibly short chapters 
> 
> B) I feel bad enough about torturing Mark as it is
> 
> But enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy this and stay strong! The fluff is on the horizon ;)

The incident at the dance studio didn't get brought up much to Mark's relief, although he had seen Taeyong hovering more. He wondered if he had found out, if he had seen what happened, if Hyuck had told but Taeyong never brought anything up or asked any questions so Mark assumed he was still unaware.

He knew that he had a lot of writing that needed to be done. The head manager had reminded him so he had made plans to go to the recording studio in order to get it done. 

Taeyong walked home to the door. "Be sure not to stay out too late. I don't want to send a search party." He joked. Mark cracked a grin. "Don't worry hyung. I'll text you." Taeyong nodded. "Good." He ruffled Mark's hair. "Gah! Hyung!" Mark patted his hair down as Taeyong laughed. 

Mark had his ear phones in as he walked to the recording studio. He felt as if it was the only true safe place left for him at SM apart from his dorm. Junyong had stained too many areas of his life. It felt like the recording studio was the only place he hadn't touched. 

He walked in and was greeted by the security guard before he made his way into the small studio he had reserved for himself. He put his bag on the floor and sat at the desk before he pulled out his notebook and began to write.

* * *

 

Mark tended to lose himself in his writing so  he wasn't surprised that about an hour had passed and he didn't notice. Feeling hungry and needing to stretch his legs, he grabbed his bag and went to find the nearest vending machine. 

Halfway down the hallway, he was suddenly  grabbed by his shoulder and slammed against the wall. His eyes widened with terror as he stared at his tormentor, Kim Junyong. "Well I see that you're alone." Mark was shaking. "H..how did you find me? "  Junyong smirked. 

 "Come now Mark. It didn't take much to convince the receptionist to let me know you'd be here. Which is perfect given we didn't get our session in last don't you agree?" Mark had tears pouring down his face. "Please...please don't..."  

Smack! Mark felt the sting of the slap as his head snapped with the force of the strike. He was slammed harder against the wall. "Stop your crying." Junyong hissed. "You're pathetic. You brought this on yourself Mark Lee. Now, are you going to walk like a good boy or am I going to have to drag you? Or... " He leaned in closer. "I could always go after Donghyuck. Or Jisung. Or any of them." Mark shook his head rapidly , tears steadily pouring down his cheeks.

"Please... I'll go with you. Just please leave them alone." Junyong had a sadistic smies on his face. "Good Mark. Good boy. Now, shall we?" He gestured for Mark to walk in front of him down towards the dance studio. Mark swallowed the lump in his throat and walked forward straight to the dance studio.

* * *

Mark lay curled in a fetal position, arms wrapped around his torso as he cried quietly from the pain. It had taken longer. He avoided Mark's dace this time but he didn't hesitate to attack his other battered areas.

Junyong had finally left with the parting words, "Come early tomorrow morning. Don't tell anyone Mark. Or else." He didn't need to follow up on that. Mark forced himself up and reached for his bag. He took his phone out to see some messages from Taeyong.

_Taeyong-hyung: Don't stay out too late Mark-ah. I want you back before dinner._

Mark forced himself to steady his breathing before typing back.

_On my way._

He stood up on sore legs and groaned at the pain from his torso. He walked out of the room and shut the lights off. He wiped his face and couldn't help but hope his hyungs wouldn't be able to tell he had been crying. 

* * *

Taeyong had met him at the door when he arrived and Mark had apologized for taking so long, explaining he had fallen asleep by accident. Taeyong had sighed and assured him it was alright and then said to make sure that he went to bed earlier. Mark had nodded and Taeyong ushered him into the kitchen then.

He was met by all of the members around the table. The Dreamies had been most excited to see him immediately exclaiming "Mark hyung!" before he was surrounded and hugged. He bit his lip to stifle the gasps of pain wanting to escape him.

Thankfully Kun had intervened and got them to settle down and let him breathe. He flashed him a thankful smile and it was returned. He felt eyes on him and saw Donghyuck watching him with a worried expression. He offered a smile and then looked away as he was served. Donghyuck didn't stop watching him.

He had been able to put up a front and joke with his members, even feeding Jisung a dumpling only to get fed one himself by Doyoung. Soon, dinner was a finished affair and dishes were washed and put away. Mark had excused himself saying he was going to take Taeyong's advice and get some sleep. 

Taeyong and the others had laughed, except Donghyuck. Mark was fully aware of the younger's eyes following his every move. He made his way into the bedroom he shared with Donghyuck.

 He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and went into the bathroom. He stripped his shirt off and inhaled sharply. His stomach and chest were covered in large bruises, blue and violet violence staining his skin. He choked out a sob. How did it come to this? What did he do to deserve this treatment? He slipped on his hoodie as he kept hiccupping with sobs. 

He turned the bathroom light off and crawled into his bed curling up into a little ball. He layed there crying silently. He kept running over all of the incidents in his head and couldn't help but ask what did he do so wrong or what deity did he anger to warrant such abuse? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open or the bed dip until arms were wrapped around him. He immediately knew who it was and just broke. The hug tightened but not too much.

Donghyuck rubbed Mark's arms softly, his own face wet with tears. He knew that something was wrong the moment Mark had come back. "He hurt you didn't he?" It was that question that had Mark unraveling again. Instantly Donghyuck drew closer and closed the embrace tighter. He was crying more now too as Mark fell apart in his arms. He had failed. He should have went with him. He didn't keep his promise.

"I'm so sorry hyung." He said. Mark didn't respond verbally. Donghyuck repeated the phrase over and over again into Mark's neck.

"I'm so sorry."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it fulfills everyone's wishes ;) probably two or maybe three chapters left after this. Enjoy :)

Donghyuck woke up alone. That single thing caused his eyes to open immediately and for him to shoot straight up in bed. That wasn't right. He hadn't been alone. Mark had been with him. "Mark." Donghyuck whispered his the name and then a little louder. "Mark hyung?" No answer. Donghyuck began to feel a pit forming in his stomach. This wasn't right. He abruptly jumped out of bed and practically yanked his door off of its hinges. He came to a halt when he reached the living room. 

The room was filled with the entirety of NCT, minus one. Johnny was the first to notice him. "Morning Hyuck." He didn't respond and only scanned the room with wide , terrified eyes. Taeyong frowned and for up to approach the boy. "Donghyuck? Are you alright?" By now everyone had their eyes on the two . Donghyuck didn't look at Taeyong. "Where's Mark?"

 The question got a couple of raised eyebrows. Taeyong watched him with worried eyes. "Hyuckie what-." He didn't get to finish before Donghyuck interrupted him again. "Please Taeyong  hyung answer the question. Where's Mark?" Taeyong was now paying attention fully to his dongsaeng. The boy was clearly in distress and it had to do with Mark.

 "He said he had to be at the studio early this morning. Special practice he said." If blood could freeze , Donghyuck's did at that very moment. His heart picked up and his breathing turned shallow. Red lights flashed in his head and he vaguely realized he was shaking. He abruptly looked at Taeyong. The rest were now standing up in worry, from Taeil to Jisung. "We have to go."

Taeyong was confused by the urgency in his voice. The entire group was. "Hyuck what-?" He didn't get to finish that sentence before Donghyuck burst into hysterics. "Hyung we have to go!" Everyone watched in utter shock as Donghyuck rushed to the door to grab his shoes. He slept in a t-shirt and sweats last night. To be honest he didn't care what  he looked like. His only concern was Mark.

By now everyone was surrounding him at the door. Their questions flooded Donghyuck's brain and he finally had enough. "We don't have time for this! We have to get to Mark!" Taeil stepped forward then, the eldest carrying the gentle calm that usually soothed everyone. "Why Hyuck? Why do we need to go to Mark?" But it didn't soothe this time. If anything, Donghyuck grew more upset.

"Taeil hyung please!" He cried out, fingers weaving into his hair and pulling. Shouts of alarm from the other members echoed throughout the room telling him to let go of his hair. That's when Taeyong had enough. He walked closer and grabbed Donghyuck's shoulders. He shook the boy a bit, not to hurt or scare him, but to get him to calm down and focus.

"Donghyuck I need you to calm down okay?" He waited until Donghyuck nodded. "Good. Now I need you to tell me, what's wrong with Mark?"

Time seemed to move slow at that moment as Donghyuck scanned the faces of his members. He saw the concern, the fear, the need to  _protect._

Donghyuck made up his mind and took a few steadying breaths and opened his mouth...

And told them everything.

 

* * *

 The SM building wasn't busy so many employees occupied the halls going about their jobs. What they were not prepared for was the entirety of NCT running into the building like they were being chased by something horrid. They were all wide-eyed and panting when they reached the desk. Taeyong leaned forward as the receptionist stared dumbfounded at their arrival. "Did Mark Lee come in with Kim Junyong this morning?" The receptionist still didn't respond at the question. " Noona answer me! Did Mark come in with our manager? "

She finally snapped out of her trance. "Y-yes Taeyong-ssi! They went in your dance studio." Taeyong nodded his thanks. "Call the authorities noona." With that, they ran up the stairs. The receptionist was still questioning the events that just occurred, but something in Taeyong's voice implored her to dial the authorities. So she did.

Taeyong was fully aware that people were looking at them like they were completely crazy but he didn't care. None of them did. The only thing they were concerned about was in that studio. They made it to the door and Taeyong jiggled the handle. "Shit! It's locked!" He started banging on the door. "Junyong! Kim Junyong you bastard open this door!" They could hear noises from inside. "Open the door!" Taeyong yelled again. This time a yell responded. "Hyung help!"

Johnny was the one who responded. He quickly pushed Taeyong to the side. "Move Taeyong!" He raised his door and with one mighty kick, the door was freed from his hinges. Taeyong and Johnny were the first ones inside and what they saw made their blood boil.

There in the middle of the room stood Kim Junyong, his hand holding Mark by his shirt collar and his fist raised to strike him. Mark's cheek and eye were bruised and there was a cut above his eyebrow as well as a bloody lip. But it was Mark's sob of, "Hyungs!" That had Johnny and Taeyong seeing red. 

Before Taeyong could react, Johnny was charging forward at the man. "You son of a bitch!" Taeyong followed suit. Seeing Johnny charging at him caused Junyong to shove Mark away. Taeyong was there to catch him and lift him into his arms just in time for Johnny to lay a very powerful punch right into the manager's face. The audible crack and yell of pain from the coward was extremely satisfying to Taeyong. Johnny by  that time had perched himself over the man and  was punching him repeatedly.

Junyong, to everyone's disgust, was begging for mercy. "No more! Please!" Johnny stopped just for a split second . "Why should I stop?! You didn't stop when Mark begged you to so why should i?!" The final punch had Junyong's head hitting the floor hard. Taeyong had to stop him before he got arrested for assault instead of Junyong. But it wasn't Taeyong who yelled, "Johnny hyung stop! " It was Mark. Johnny did stop and he turned to look at his crying dongsaeng who was still in Taeyong's arms. "Please hyung. Let's go home please? Stop so we can go home. I just want to go home." He buried his face in Taeyong's neck. The adrenaline had seemed to just leave Johnny at once.

He walked over to the two and Taeyong allowed him to lift Mark into his arms instead. Mark was shaking furiously. Johnny felt tears come to his own eyes. "Hyung is sorry. You're safe now Minhyungie. You're safe and you're going home." Mark sobbed at that. Johnny kept murmuring apologies and the same phrase over and over again as they left the studio and Junyong to the authorities. 

"You're going home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :) I feel like I might have rushed it so if I did I apologize. There will be an epilogue chapter up hopefully soon.

The aftermath of finding Mark had been hectic. From being swarmed by authorities, managers, and their CEO, Taeyong was sure his head was spinning from all of the questions. Luckily, Taeil and Jaehyun stepped in to answer everything.

The CEO and management had been profusely apologetic but Taeyong didn't have the strength to respond to any of them. He just wanted to stay by Mark's side. He had eventually decided to leave the conversation in order to be with Mark.

He had found the boy in one of the vans still attached to Johnny with the Dreamies and the rest of his group mates. Jaemin had managed to get Mark to let him hold his hand. Upon arrival, Ten had informed him that Mark had flat out refused to let the ambulance take a look at his injuries. "He's scared to death Hyung."

Taeyong saw how small Mark made himself at the mention of the ambulance, fingers curling tighter into Johnny's shirt. He knelt down and gently coaxed Mark to look at him. Mark's refusal was completely understandable. He didn't want to be left with people he didn't know. But Taeyong needed to know if he was hurt internally.

So a compromise was made. Mark let the medics look at him with Johnny still holding him and Taeyong watching everything. When Mark was given the all clear, the group had returned to the dorms requesting that they be left alone for awhile. They needed to talk and Taeyong was not looking forward to to it.

Mark had managed to walk on his own once they got home. Once inside, Taeil had wrapped his arms  around him. "Why don't you go take a shower Mark-ah? It'll make you feel less sore. Hyung will get you some clothes." Mark hesitated before he nodded. 

Taeil guided him away from the living room and once out of sight, Chenle promptly burst into tears. Kun had cooed and taken him into his arms. "Come here Lele." Sicheng had Renjun in a similar state while Jisung was shaking his head. "I just don't get it." He muttered. "Why did that man hurt Mark hyung so much?" 

Jeno bristled. "Because he's a bastard that's why Sungie." No one scolded him for his language. "I wish I could have punched him." Taeyong had to grin a bit. He was honestly worried about how to explain to the Dream members but once it was out, they were the first out the door.

"I know this is hard guys but we need to talk to Mark alone. Are you willing to go to your dorm so we can?" Protests were immediate. "I know boys but only for a bit okay? Then we can all stay together I promise." Taeyong looked at them earnestly.

They all looked at each other and seemed to come to a collective agreement. Kun ushered them out the door. "I'll stay with them until you give the all clear hyung." Taeyong nodded gratefully and Lucas and Jungwoo joined them as well so they could help Kun with the younger members. Donghyuck seemed especially hesitant but Taeyong hugged him. "You did so well Hyuckie. Let us handle the rest." He nodded and left with the rest.

Taeyong fell back into his chair as the door shut. "How could this happen?" The rest knew he was just talking out loud to himself but the words were sad. "How did I not see this?"  Yuta knew exactly where Taeyong was going and was quick to shut down that train of thought. "Oh no you don't mister. We all missed it, not just you." Taeyong leaned forward quickly. "But I  _knew_ something was up! I had a feeling something was wrong! How could I not see he was being abused?" Jaehyun walked over and took his hand.

 "Hyung, we all knew something was wrong. You heard what  Hyuck said. Mark didn't want any of us to know what happened. He didn't say that he  didn't want you to know specifically or me or Johnny hyung. He went out of his way to hide this from  _everyone. "_ Taeyong absorbed Jaehyun's words when they heard voices in the back bedroom. 

 "I guess Mark is out of the shower now." Doyoung said.  "Shall we join them?" The rest of them nodded and walked to the bedroom that Mark shared with Donghyuck and found Mark sitting on the bed arms folded with Taeil crouched in front of him. Their eldest turned to them when they walked in. "I think we're ready to talk now." Taeyong nodded and sat beside Mark as everyone else gathered around them.

 Taeyong brushed some of Mark's hair back from his face. "How long has this been going on Mark?" Taeyong  asked straight to the point. He needed answers no matter how painful they were, but he wasn't going to push him if he didn't want to talk. Mark took a breath and kept his gaze on the floor in front of him. "Since he joined SM." Mark's voice was no more than a whisper. Sicheng gasped. "You mean this has been going on for months?" 

 Mark closed his eyes and a tear escaped his eye as he nodded. "It just started off with words. Insulting me, belittling me. He said it was to help me. Then he started to grasp the back of my neck really hard and that was about as physical as he got until recently. He told be to stay behind after one practice and immediately started in on me. I was tired and irritated that day so I snapped back. That's when he punched me." Johnny clenched his fists again. "He told me that if I was going to be insolent when he was trying to help me then that would happen more and more. " Tears were steadily dripping down his face. Taeil reached up and wiped them away.

Taeyong felt his eyes burn. "Why didn't you tell us?" That question had been spoken quietly. Mark tensed . "He...He threatened you. All of you. To take away your jobs, to hurt the other Dreams. He went down the line starting with Taeil hyung and ending with Jisung. God hyung..." He covered his face with his hands. "It was so awful the things he said he would do. He said he would hurt everyone and that you would blame me and it would be my fault and I just..." Taeyong pulled him into a hug as he was growing more and more upset.

"Hey hey shhh." Mark began to cry hard. "Oh Mark. We never would have blamed you for any of it." Ten said. Jaehyun sat on Mark's other side. "Nothing that happened was your fault at all. You didn't deserve any of it." Mark sobbed. "I'm sorry..." Taeyong lifted Mark's head from his shoulder. "I need you to listen to me okay?" Taeyong waited for Mark to nod. "He abused you. Threatened you. HE is the one at fault Minhyungie. Not you. I don't want to hear the words 'I'm sorry ' fall from your lips again. If anything I should apologize. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. "

Before anyone could refute Taeyong's statement, Mark had shook his head. "No Taeyongie hyung. It wasn't your fault." He looked at everyone else. "Any of you. I kept it a secret because I didn't want you to know. If I can't say I'm sorry then neither can you." Taeyong and the others had to smile. Taeyong pulled him in for a bit again. "We're going to be with you every step of the way. We'll heal together . We're a family Mark. We'll never leave you."  Mark nodded against his chest. They all knew that it would take time to heal but as long as they stayed together, Taeyong  had faith that they would make it through. He pulled back. "Let's go in the living room yeah?"

Mark nodded and everyone gathered around him for embraces and words of love before going into the living room. What they were met with were nine bodies fixing mattresses, pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor. The Dream members instantly walked up and hugged Mark before placing him in the middle of the makeshift nest. "You've had him long enough! Let us have our turn. " Chenle said. They all had to smile before looking to Kun. He shrugged. "I figured after the day we've had that it would be better to stay together." The older members nodded with matching grins. 

"Hyungs get dressed for bed!" Jaemin  ordered. "We need everyone here! " They all laughed at that, including Mark. They all went to get ready for bed and soon everyone was sprawled around the living room either on the mattress nest or the furniture. Taeyong and Donghyuck were on Mark's sides as the members made it a priority to surround Mark with as much love as possible. Taeyong pressed a kiss onto Mark's head. "Sleep now little lion. You're home. You're safe. We'll keep you safe."

Mark slowly felt himself drift off to the soothing timber of his hyung's voice. The last word filled his head and danced around in his mind. Safe. He was finally safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Life honestly didn't get easier immediately after saving Mark from his abuser. The bruises had faded from his skin, but the mental scars still remained. Nightmares plagued him almost every night resulting in one of the elder members, usually Taeyong or Johnny, to run into the room at the sounds of his screams. Donghyuck was always a constant force too and instrumental in getting Mark to calm down and go back to sleep sandwiched between him and another member.

There were some nights where it was so bad that it would take Taeyong  _hours_ to hush and refute all the broken 'What did I do hyung?' that fell from his little brother's lips. He remembered feeling helpless many a time, but just like he told Mark, the group was there to aid him as well. Healing takes time. He was glad they had each other to lean on.

Junyong had been arrested for assault and had attempted to plead not guilty...until the security video from the studio had been viewed. The coward had immediately changed his plea to guilty, which actually gave Taeyong and Mark relief. Mark hadn't wanted to go to trial and relive the details of his abuse. It felt like he was being revictimized all over again. Taeyong had agreed along with everyone else. 

It surprised Mark when authorities had asked him what punishment he would like Junyong to receive. Ultimately he responded that time didn't matter to him as much as Junyong going to another company to find another victim. He asked for Junyong to be blacklisted. He didn't want anyone to go through what he did. The judge agreed and Junyong after serving  his prison sentence would never be able to find work in entertainment again. He would forever be a pariah.

Even so, new managers were met with distrust by everyone especially the Dreamies. If the older members refused to let the younger members out of their sight, then the Dreams refused to let Mark out of theirs. The company would explain to the new managers what had happened and they agreed for the company to give copies of background checks to the whole group. Only then would everyone relax. 

They had a successful comeback so the company had advised them to take a day off. It was a beautiful day so everyone decided a beach day was a great idea. That's where Mark found himself sitting on the sand watching all his members play around. He was slowly getting back to normal with the aid of his counselor. At times the group got involved too. He refused to let Junyong control him any more. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by Donghyuck plopping down next to him. "What are you thinking so hard about hyung? It's a beautiful day. Come play with us." Mark smiled and looked down. "Hyung?" Donghyuck looked worried. "It's nothing Hyuck just..." He sighed. "I never apologized to you did I?" Donghyuck looked at him almost confused. "Hyung we talked about this. It wasn't your -" Mark interrupted him. "I know. I know it wasn't my fault. I meant for making you keep it a secret." Realization dawned on Donghyuck . "Oh." 

Mark nodded. "It wasn't fair to ask you to do that and I'm so-" This time Mark was interrupted, with a hug. Donghyuck spoke quietly. "I was never mad about that hyung. Never will be either." Mark pulled back. "But why Hyuck? It had to have hurt you. " Donghyuck nodded. "Not going to lie it did. But I started to realize something." Mark tilted his head. " What? " His best friend looked at him point blank. "That if our roles were reversed i would have asked you to do the same thing." Mark looked as if he had been struck. Donghyuck smiled. "So no more feeling sorry for things that aren't your fault hyung. It's time to have some fun!" He pulled Mark up. "Race you to the water!"

 Mark laughed as Donghyuck got a head start. "Hey!" He instantly bolted after him and straight into the surf. Their laughter echoed all around them as they splashed each other and soon their screams of joy attracted everyone else. They were both attacked by the Dreams who jumped on them and dunked both of them under the water. The hyungs ended up aiding them and soon it was just an all out water fight. 

From the beach, Taeyong watched it all unfold with a bright smile as the wind whipped through his hair. It was so good to see everyone laughing freely for the first time, especially Mark. He had thought at times that none of them would move past this, blame being too strong at times for him to let go. But they had made it. Things were still being worked on, but they made it. Mark had seen him and waved at him. "Come on Taeyong hyung!" The rest took up his cry and Taeyong laughed. He ran towards the water so ecstatic they all ended up safe and okay. Taeyong swore to himself that their lion would never experience pain like that again or any other member for that matter. Not on his watch. But for now, as he dove into the water, he knew they were okay.

Not just okay, they were great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who read, complimented, bookmarked, gave kudos or simply viewed my story. It means a lot that you did it on a story that I was way too scared to post for a long time. Each comment gave me strength to keep it up and the love you gave was felt immensely. Thank you all once again :)
> 
> And I want to end with this, if you or anyone you know is currently being abused I beg you, tell someone. You're not alone and you do not deserve any of that pain. If anybody needs a friend or someone to simply talk to, don't hesitate to message me <3

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for hurting the baby lion!


End file.
